simply in love for now
by frances janvier
Summary: Adelina may be the White Wolf and a demon, but the killing can wait for tomorrow. (adeliano one-shot fluff)


**A friend requested Adeliano fluff, so here we go! ;D May be spoilers for TRS. I have no idea where this is going XD Enjoy my terrible fluff! Repurposing this to the Caesar's Palace challenge Challenges by the Dozen Level One (write one fic about your OTP)**

* * *

His eyes. Oh, his eyes.

The way they slanted mischievously. The way their yellow hue glinted.

How Adelina loved his eyes.

Almost not even thinking as she kept on staring into Magiano's gateways to the soul, she unfolded an illusion over his eyes, transitioning them over into a midnight-colored set. Just like Enzo's. She felt a fiery pang in her heart as she remembered Enzo Valencio, the crown prince of Kenettra, and the fierceness of their love. But now he was gone, and so were his eyes.

 _I think I prefer the yellow,_ Adelina thought to herself as the illusion faded away and she was brought back to reality. Or, the reality of staring into Magiano's eyes, one could say.

"Adelina," the Elite thief whispered softly into her ear, his dark hair quickly brushing over her face. "Adelina," he said again. "Mi Adelinetta," he then corrected.. "Mi Adelinetta, mi Adelinetta, mi Adelinetta," he repeated over and over, the White Wolf in question loving the sound of her name on his lips.

Out of purely instinct, Adelina pulled away. No, too close. Too close. The only person who was allowed to get this close to her was Enzo. Enzo, Enzo, Enzo, her love-

But Enzo was gone, and her heart had vanished with him into the ocean of the Underworld.

Instead, she turned upwards to gaze at the darkening night sky. Magiano mimicked her movements and stared at the constellations with her. This wasn't right, this wasn't right, this wasn't right-

Adelina had _killed_ Enzo. It was the White Wolf's fault. What if something similar happened to Magiano? What if she hurt him too, like everyone else that she'd ever loved before? _Magiano would love to be murdered by me,_ she realized sadly. Why are people attracted to monsters? They do nothing but rip apart the world with their bare hands, and don't bring joy. Adelina was a monster, and sometimes, she just didn't understand Magiano.

"Look back at me, mi Adelinetta," Magiano said, staring at her, and she saw a hint of concern in his eyes before he shoved it away. Typical of everybody when she got lost in thought. Adelina didn't need any pity parties, ever.

Suddenly, it began to lightly drizzle, raindrops plinking simultaneously onto both of their noses. Adelina wrinkled her nose to get the water off, and Magiano started laughing out of the blue.

"What is it?" Adelina asked confusedly, still trying to scrunch up her nose to remove the raindrop that was annoyingly sticky. He kept laughing for some reason.

After most of his chuckles ceased, he replied to her, avoiding his eyes from her face. "Your face is adorably cute and hilarious when you scrunch up your nose like that," he explained, catching himself off guard staring at her face again and starting up his laughter again.

Oh. Adelina shrugged and sighed, then started to lift up her hand to just wipe off the drop. But Magiano's hand lifted up to intercept hers. "Mind if I spare you the trouble?"

It began to rain a little harder, and Adelina just then recalled a memory of another time in the rain. Alone. With Enzo.

Mentally, she started spitting out curse words over and over again like a sailor; not prepared for this, not ready; something could go wrong with her illusions due to the shock and she could harm Magiano and even Violetta and Sergio as well but _oh fck WHY_ just kept racing through her head until-

Magiano quickly swiped off the rain and pulled Adelina into a kiss. She quickly gasped and pulled back. Then she bowled him over and kissed him right back. Their lips were now eternally locked, and they hugged each other now while kissing, their hands exploring the other's body; learning it and getting used to it.

Adelina may be the White Wolf and a demon, but maybe the killing can wait until tomorrow, because for now, she's just simply a simple girl in love with a simple boy; simply in love for now.

* * *

 **take this trash**


End file.
